scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Ballerina and the Tin Soldier
PierrickCanalFamille's movie spoof of Lady and the Tramp Cast *Puppy Lady - Christina (Buster & Chauncey's Silent Night) *Adult Lady - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *The Tramp - Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) *Jock - Woody (Toy Story) *Trusty - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Jim Dear and Darling - Kristoff and Anna (Frozen) *Junior - Baby Hercules (Hercules) *Aunt Sarah - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *Si & Am - Zira and Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Tony & Joe - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *The Beaver - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) *Toughy - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Dacshie - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Boris -Robert "Bobby" Zimuruski (A Goofy Movie) *Pedro - Jimmy (Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas) *The English Bulldog - PJ (A Goofy Movie) *Peg - Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Scamp - Pinocchio *Annette, Danielle, and Collete - Wendy (Peter Pan), Jenny (Oliver and Company) and Penny (The Rescuers) *Birds in the Yard - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *The Rat - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Paper Boy - Peter Pan *Caterpillar - Bumble Bee (Melody Time) *Puppy in the Window - Racoon (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dog Catcher - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Pigeons - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) *Men and Women at the Baby Shower - Penguins and His Friends (The Pebble and the Penguin) *The Doctor - Doctor Applecheek (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Birds Watching Through the Window - Birds (Bambi) *The Canary - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Pet Fish - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *The Pet Shop Man - Prince Hans (Frozen) *The Parrot - Squawk (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Dogs chasing Lady - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) *Policeman - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Professor - Southern Wolf (Droopy) *Elephants - Dumbo *Lions - Simba (The Lion King) *Giraffes - Bambi *Birds in the Zoo - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *The Apes - Roscoe and Desoto (Oliver and Company) *Al the Alligator - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Hyena - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Chickens - Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Bill - Lickboot (Tom And Jerry The Movie) *Horse pulling the Dogcatcher - Themselves Chapters: #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 1 - Main Titles #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 2 - "Peace on Earth"/Christina #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 3 - Christina to Bed #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 4 - Sunday/The Bat/Morning Paper #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 5 - Ballerina Talks to Woody and Buzz Lightyear/"It's Kristoff" #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 6 - 'What a Day'/Breakfast at Tony's #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 7 - Warning/Breakout/Snob Hill #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn'/Tin Soldier Meets Ballerina #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 9 - Countdown to B-Day #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 10 - "What is a Baby?"/"La La Lu" #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 11 - Going Away/Aunt Ursula #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 12 - "The Siamese Outlander Songs" #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 13 - The Cuffs/Ballerina Runs Off/Wrong Side of the Tracks #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 14 - Through the Zoo #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 15 - Bongo the Bear/A Log Puller #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free/"Bella Notte" #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 17 - The Next Morning/Chasing Monkey/Caught #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 18 - The Pound/"He's A Tin Soldier" #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 19 - Woody and Buzz Lightyear Proposal/Ballerina's Shame #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 20 - The Bat Returns/Tin Soldier Vs. Fidget/Falsely Accused #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 21 - Buzz Lightyear on the Trail #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 22 - Visitors / Domestic Life #Ballerina and the Tin Soldier part 23 - End Credits Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Spoofs